Love
by Bonny Jinchuriki
Summary: A short, perhaps melancholic drabble on love that was meant to be but never came true.
1. Chapter 1

Love

A/N:Okay, just a short drabble on love with Naruhina. I support it fully and did this only to test my writing skill. Apparently this is within my scope. Enjoy.

Lavender eyes watched the blond male walking towards her. Clutching the books in her hands, Hinata peeked at the blue eyes, crystal-sharp, darting from side to side, accompanied by a large smile, as the lockers hid her presence. She felt a sudden need to tidy up her hair, comb it through, and straighten her baggy clothes. And then he looked at her. Shrinking into her large jacket, blood rushed to her face, the long black hair that smelt of flowers covering most of her reddened visage.

She opened her mouth slowly, and started to say what she had wanted to say to Naruto. But nothing came out. She was too mesmerized by his clear, ocean-blue eyes, by his ever-lasting smile, by his golden locks of blonde hair. And then it was gone. No! She wanted to say. But nothing was said. Watching him walk away with a spring in his step, smiling and greeting all his friends, she made a solemn promise.

_I will say it_, she thought. _To say…I love you. _And the bell rang.

Valentine's Day.

Today.

Everywhere, in the classrooms, in the corridors, everyone was whispering excitedly to their friends. But note a difference. They were in groups of the same gender. No one was talking or sitting with a person of the opposite gender.

And then a brave male would break away from his pack and, with brisk steps, walk up to a particular girl he had been eyeing for quite some time, and the girls around _that _person would make their excuses and walk away on some pretext, all the while giggling and turning now and then to see that rare sight.

The chosen girl would blush as the boy stared at her. And then, from his pocket or a bag, he would bring forth some trinket, a present perhaps, and give it to the girl. And then she would be smiling as the boy whispered some words to her, a tinge of red marring his face.

Hinata sighed and placed her head in her hands, lying on the table.

She _disliked _Valentine's Day.

She didn't hate it, since she would be getting some small gifts form her friends. But she didn't like it either as she would always feel alone on this day. That drudgery of a normal, typical school day ahead did not do anything to help her mood. She would always see boys walking together with girls, laughing, smiling, talking, and then she would look at herself and sigh.

Why was it that everyone could have someone to be with today?

Then again, today would not be the same like any other Valentine's Day.

Today, she would _tell _him.

The class abounded with noise, chatter and all that made up the conversations of teenagers. They talked about their friends, their hobbies, what they did for a joke last night in the restaurant, and their feelings or liking for anyone. Especially the latter.

Hinata looked around before sighing once more. The teachers were late again. Probably planning something _not _suitable for this special day, it seemed. The girls were looking – more of staring – at their crushes and the boys were doing the same. It seemed that only those who had no hope of having someone as their Valentine were studying. And she was studying.

_Will I always be alone?_

She glanced over to Naruto. He was talking excitedly to a few of his friends. She absent-mindedly stared at his golden hair. _It's so spiky, but it's also quite soft. _She turned a deep shade of red as Naruto seemed to glance over to her side, turning her head so quickly towards her textbooks that she was at risk of whiplash. Her dark hair swirled around her and haphazardly settled all over her. She smelt the scent of her shampoo for a moment before she started writing on a piece of paper, so that he wouldn't know that she was looking at him.

_But did he really look at me?_

_The time has come._

Hinata hid behind a pillar, watching as Naruto slowly walked towards his classroom, presumably to stow away his books in his bag. The bell had rung a minute or so ago, and everyone was just strolling back to their classrooms to pack their bags and start on their way home, perhaps basking in the after-glow of having gone through another Valentine's Day.

The notes of a distant piano softly danced through the pine trees.

Naruto stumbled for a moment, dropping his books. Naruto gasped, and hurriedly covered her mouth before he could hear her. It seemed that he had hit his foot on one of the drain covers. He cursed, his blond hair shining in the sunlight, as he picked up his books and continued on his way.

_I'll do it now_, Hinata said to herself. _I'll do it now._

She walked slowly towards Naruto, her dark hair swaying in the gentle breeze that set the pine trees aquiver and which sent the leaves somersaulting on the lawns.

The music rose, with a crescendo that filled the air with emotion. And it was majestic, it was stately, but it was also…poignant?

_Only a few steps now._

With each step she took, she felt as if she was dancing in some predetermined pattern, dancing a slow waltz as each step took her closer to Naruto.

_This is it._

As she opened her mouth, to say those words that would finally allow her to be with her Naruto, to finally be able to take him into her arms, a girl stepped up to him and passed him a small gift-wrapped box, whispering to him words, inaudible to Hinata but still, each words was felt and the world came crashing down on her.

_What…?_

The girl leaned closer to Naruto, and Naruto condescended.

He leant closer to her, and their faces met.

_Her heart stopped for that moment in time._

They kissed.

_And her heart broke into a million tiny pieces._

_No longer to be picked up, but thrown to one side._

_To be set adrift on the sea that ended not, to be cast aside like a useless thing._

_A tear glistened on her cheeks, as Hinata numbly stared at the sight._

The song morphed through a bridge and changed into another piece.

_What remained of her mind recognized the tune, however dim or…familiar it felt. Déjà vu, it seemed to be._

_Is that… Pathétique?_

_And the darkness covered her sight, and she felt love nevermore._

A/N: How was it? Sad I hope. Wrote this for an English assignment, and decided to post it on FF with some changes made. I had these two in mind all along.

Review and tell me how you felt. I like Edgar Allen Poe. If anyone can tell me where is the reference in this drabble for one of his most famous works, congratulations.


	2. NOTE

NOTE: Not a chapter.

I have been on hiatus for a long time, but when I came back, I found out that many stories, especially some I love to read have been deleted from without prior notice. I searched for an answer, and this is what I got:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of a sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.

Fine. Delete them. But they didn't give the authors any notice of the impending deletion of their stories. Not even a day's notice. Why? I don't know. But me, and many others, do not like this.


End file.
